Fear Vs Honesty
by Cheerio-panda45
Summary: The fear of rejection vs. the relief from telling them the truth. 'I don't want to lose her...not like I lost Mama...' Because sometimes you have to make a choice, and when the lid opens, the anxieties pour out.


**I'm back! And instead of updating (like a good author), I've done a one shot! I got the idea after reading Furuba vol. 20. The idea was killing me, so I had to write it. You may or may not like it, but I don't care, I'm pretty proud of it. Feedback is appreciated, and reviews are love! So be sure to click that purple button down at the bottom of the page!**

**And for the record, am I the only one that was mega-surprised when Momiji sprouted like a weed in vol. 19? He's so tall now!! It's weird….**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Fruits Basket, but if I did, I'd keep Kyo locked up in my closet so I could have him instead of Tohru! (Even though Kyoru love)**

**Fear Vs. Honesty**

"…..Tohru?"

"Tohru?"

"Hey!"

"Eep!" Tohru Honda tore her gaze away from the window as she was struck in the back of the head. Looking up, she saw Uo, Hana, and Kyo staring at her. "Yes?"

Kyo frowned. "Don't space out so much. You had them worried." He tilted his head towards her two friends, Ignoring Uo as she muttered, "Yeah right, he was more worried than us."

"Ah, yes! I'm sorry to have worried you two." Quickly bowing her head, Tohru looked around. "Um…where'd everyone go?" Last time she had looked, Mayuko-sensei had been standing infront of the class, giving a history lecture.

"It's lunchtime Tohru." Hana spoke slowly.

"Yeah, and I'm hungry! So let's go!" Uo pumped her fist.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Shut up orangey!! You know I get agitated when I don't eat!"

"Who you callin' Orangey, you stupid Yankee?!"

"What was that Kyon?" Uo waved her fist, "You wanna try sayin' that to my face? Or better yet, how about to my fist?"

"S-stop fighting you two!" Tohru stood in between them, holding up her hands. She turned to Uo, "I'm ready, so we can go eat now, ok?" Grabbing her lunch, Tohru headed towards the door, Uo and Kyo in tow.

"So lively…" Hana picked up her bag and followed behind them.

"So Tohru. What had you so zoned out earlier?" Uo glanced back at Kyo before returning her gaze to Tohru. "Thinking about someone?" She snickered as she saw Kyo's attention turn towards them.

"Yes." Tohru stared at her lap. "I've been worried. About Momiji-kun." She looked at Kyo, "Have you seen him lately?"

Kyo scoffed. "I try to avoid that brat." Looking at her downcast expression, he sighed to himself. "You want me to go find him?"

Tohru beamed at him, "That's a great idea Kyo! Could you?"

"…..fine." Standing up, Kyo looked around for a moment, before walking off.

"Thank you!" Tohru called after him.

"So why're you so worried? Is he sick?" Uo stretched back, leaning against the fence

"He just seems……different lately." Tohru frowned

"So you noticed too, huh?"

Turning around, the trio saw Hatsuharu standing behind them. Sitting down, he grabbed one of Tohru's riceballs. "I saw him this morning. He was really early." He stopped, biting into the riceball. "Mmm…These are really good." He turned towards Tohru. "You got any more?"

"Not to interrupt, but weren't you just telling us a story?" Uo raised an eyebrow.

Haru stared at her for a moment. "Oh yeah." He frowned, "Where was I? Oh! Yeah….He normally acts really crazy during class, interrupting the teacher to ask questions, or just to talk. About a week ago, that just stopped. He just sits there now – no talking at all. Nothing. Blank stare. It's really creepy…." He shook his head, "Anyway, The teacher was concerned, so she had me stay behind one day and asked me about it. But I'm just as lost as you are…"

* * *

"Man, I thought I would've seen him by now…" Mumbling, Kyo stormed down the hallway. He'd been walking for almost ten minutes now, and hadn't seen or heard any sign telling him that Momiji was near.

"Kyo? What are you doing over here?"

Seeing Yuki poke his head out of a classroom, Kyo instantly frowned. 'I'm gonna have to ask him if I ever wanna get back to my lunch.' Walking towards the door, he looked at Yuki. "You seen Momiji?"

"No, actually. I thought for sure I'd see him because I pass his classroom on the way here…" Yuki looked thoughtful for a moment. "No….I don't recall seeing him."

"Geez, thanks for nothin'." Kyo mumbled. Curious, he looked in the doorway, "What are you doing over here anyway?" Looking at the scene in the room, Kyo frowned. "What the hell…?"

"Hey look! A loyal subject has stopped to look at our work!" Kakeru Manabe stood up quickly, Smacking Naohito on the head with a rolled up newspaper, "Look professional! We **are** the student council! We have an image to uphold!" Standing up in his chair, Kakeru placed one foot on the table. "It is our duty as the school defense force to…..to….to rid the school of evil!" (A/n: I had to include Flying Pot-kun!!)

"Ow! Don't hit me you idiot! I'm the only one here who's actually doing work! You were stuffing your face!" Nao scowled, returning to the papers he was filling out.

Ignoring him, Kakeru jumped out of his chair and bounded over to the door, and putting on a blank face, he began to speak in monotone, "You have reached the School Defense Force. We're sorry, but we are unable to take your call at the moment. Please leave your name and number, and we'll be sure to get back to you ASAP. At the tone, please record your message." He paused.

"Huh? What are you talking -?"

"Beeeeeeep."

Kyo glanced between him and Yuki. "Uh….right. I'm gonna go now…" Turning around, he saw a girl standing behind him. "Aah!" he jumped back into the room so he wouldn't bump into her.

"What's this? You started without Kimi? And you're having a party? Why wasn't I invited?" The girl pouted, tilting her head.

"Yuki….?" Kyo looked to the other boy for an explanation. "What's going on?"

"We were having a student council meeting." Yuki sighed. "And yes, they usually happen like this."

"Oh. Well, you, uh….enjoy that. I'm gonna go find Momiji…" Kyo got ready to leave when he heard a voice."

"Are you looking for Momiji Sohma?"

"Yeah." Kyo looked at the only person in the room who hadn't spoken. "Have you seen him?" 'Please don't let her be another wacko…' He silently prayed.

"Ah! Machi, he's in your class, right?" Yuki asked as the girl walked towards them, letting Kimi take her place at the table.

She nodded. "He left though. I saw him heading out the main gates as I came in here. I assumed he was sick."

"Hm." Yuki frowned. "If he'd been sick, Hatori would've made him stay home."

"Maybe he wasn't sick earlier?" Kyo looked to Machi, "Thanks anyway."

She nodded, before walking away.

"Does Momiji seem…..different to you?" Yuki asked once everyone was out of earshot.

"Yeah, a little. Tohru's noticing it too…" Kyo suddenly remembered his lunch. "Aw man, I gotta get back before that Yankee eats my lunch!" He ran off. "I'll beat you up later, stupid rat!"

Yuki sighed again, before returning to the group. "Now, where were we…?"

* * *

"Well, Kyo-kun went to find him, so we can ask him if he's ok when they get back!" Tohru smiled.

"Ok." Haru replied, sprawling out on the grass.

Uo looked up, spotting Kyo coming across the field, "Speak of the devil…" She cupped her hands over her mouth, "Hey Kyon! Where's the kid?"

Kyo flopped down beside Tohru. "He went home sick, apparently. That's what that Machi girl said."

"Oh no! He's sick!?" Tohru's eyes widened. "We should take him some soup later!"

Haru sat up from his current position. "That's a good idea. We can talk to him then." He sighed as the bell rang. "Back to class. Bye." He got up and walked towards the building.

Tohru waved as Kyo frowned, "When'd he get here…?" he wondered aloud as the group cleaned up their space before heading to class.

* * *

Sighing, Momiji entered the gates at the front of the Sohma estate. He knew he shouldn't have left school early, but he couldn't focus. 'I'm all alone.' He thought to himself as he headed home. 'I'm not like the others anymore; it doesn't feel the same talking to them anymore.' He'd been purposely ignoring them for about a week. 'Even Tohru…' Before, talking to her hadn't been a problem - he just couldn't hug her. Being around Tohru always made him happy, and even when he was cursed, he couldn't resist hugging her sometimes. Now that he was free, he knew could hug her all he wanted 'and boy is it temting…', but something was holding him back. 'It wouldn't be fair…' He could feel the tears well up in his eyes when he thought about how Yuki, Haru and Kyo would feel when they found out. 'I can't do that to them. But I can't pretend everything's all right either. Ah, what do I do?' Momiji was so consumed in his thoughts he hadn't seen Hatori coming towards him.

The doctor looked up from his clipboard when he'd seen the young boy coming. "Momiji? What are you doing here?" Seeing the sullen expression on the boy's face. Hatori frowned. "Is everything ok?"

"Ha…Hari…" Momiji quickly rubbed his eyes, "No, nothings wrong. I feel fine, just a little head cold." He coughed for emphasis. "See? Sick. I'll just be going to my room now…" Heading past Hatori, Momiji stopped as the older man grabbed his wrist. "Yeah?" He turned, seeing Hatori's serious expression.

"Come with me."

"O….k…" Momiji quickly followed behind Hatori. They came to his office, and after taking off his shoes, Momiji stepped inside. He looked around the little office before sitting in his favorite chair – a small, black, leather chair with wheels on it. Spinning once, he looked up, "You need something Hari?"

Hatori stopped writing for a moment. Looking at Momiji, he frowned again before returning to his work. "No."

"Um, ok…" Momiji spun around a few more times, and then he sat still. Sighing, he put his head in his hands and stared out the window. He sat like that for 30 minutes, sighing every now and then. "Are you sure?" He finally asked.

Finishing what he was working on, Hatori took his glasses off, and set them on the table before facing Momiji. "Alright then. What is it?"

"Huh? Hari, are you feeling ok? You called me, remember?" Momiji was confused now. Hatori called him into his office and then asked him what he wanted. What was going on?

"I called you because I could tell something was bothering you. I just thought you might like to talk about it." Hatori wouldn't admit it, but he had a soft spot for the boy. To have his mother reject him at such a young age, Hatori knew he must have been suffering greatly. Hatori also knew that when Momiji's father had to divide his attention between his son vs. his wife and daughter, Momiji would get the short end of the stick. So Hatori instinctively made himself the boy's caretaker – watching him on days the school was out, making sure he kept track of where he was during the day. He watched over Momiji because he felt responsible for taking his mother away from him, but after time, he began to watch him as if he were his own son.

"Oh." Momiji wasn't sure what to say to that. He wanted to tell someone, anyone really, but not someone who was cursed. He couldn't help but feel guilty every time he was around one of them. 'Why was only my curse broken? Why not one of them? They deserve it more, they should be happy. So why was it just me?' He looked at Hatori, trying to work up the courage to tell him. 'Even Hatori would've been better off with his curse broken. He and Kana-chan could've been happy.' "Hatori…What do you do…when something good happens to you, but nobody else? Like, all your names are in a drawing, and your name is picked. What do you do?"

'Is this just a school issue?' Hatori couldn't help but wonder. "Is it something you all wanted?"

"Definitely."

"Did they want it as bad as you did? Or was it something you were after?"

"More. They wanted it so much more – they **deserve** it so much more, and I got it! It's not fair!" Momiji stood up. "And I can't tell them my name was picked, because I'm afraid!"

Hatori stood up and walked towards the boy. "Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that they'll hate me! That they'll reject me! Because I don't fit in anymore, Hari! I'm an outsider now!" He was screaming like a child, he knew. But he couldn't stop. All those pent up emotions sent it happened were pouring out all at once now, and he couldn't close the lid now.

"Momiji." Hatori spoke firmly. 'High school sure has gotten difficult…' he thought to himself. "If they're really your friends, don't you think they'll forget all about it?"

"No! They'll resent me, I know they will! **You'll** resent me too Hari." He lowered his voice, trying to calm his breathing.

'What?' Now Momiji wasn't making sense. "Momiji….what's this really about?" Hatori didn't like to beat around the bush, and Momiji's mind games were confusing him.

"I…..I…" Swallowing hard, Momiji forced the words out, "I'm not cursed anymore!" He blurted, before another round of tears began to blur his vision. "I'm free…" He whispered, hanging his head. 'Don't hate me. _Please_ don't hate me.'

Hatori didn't know what to say. He stood there, staring at Momiji. "What?"

"My…my curse…it's broken." He smiled sadly, "I can't transform anymore."

"How did it happen? **When** did it happen?" Hatori tried to remain calm, but this was all coming as a shock.

"About a week ago." Suddenly, Momiji panicked. "Please don't tell the others, Hari! I don't want them to hate me! I don't want you to hate me either, so please…" He looked away, wiping his eyes, "Don't hate me…I'm sorry…" His eyes widened he was pulled into an embrace. Squeezing his eyes shut, he shook as he tried to calm the tears racking his body.

Hatori attempted to ignore the fact that Momiji was ruining his coat as he spoke, "Momiji, I would never hate you for being free. Envy you, yes, but I couldn't hate you for something like that. I'm happy for you Momiji, and I'm sure the others will be too."

Momiji quickly pulled away, "No! They can't know!" He screamed

"Have you told Honda-san?"

"…"Momiji was quiet for a moment. "She….She can't know either! She'll hate me too! She would prefer Kyo's curse be broken, I know it!" He mumbled the last part, but Hatori still heard it.

"That may or may not be true, but she would still be happy for you. Don't you think she should know? She is your friend, right?"

"**Of course** Tohru's my friend!" Momiji defended the girl.

"Then don't you think she deserves to know the truth?"

Momiji sniffed before answering. "Yes…"

"Then you should tell her. The others as well. I'm sure they'll understand."

Momiji turned towards the desk, looking at the clock. "You're right Ha'ri." He stood up, stretching. Picking up a picture, He turned to Hatori, "Ha'ri?"

"Yes?" Hatori turned, looking at the picture in Momiji's hand. 'Kana…'

"What's it feel like?" He placed the picture down, looking out the window instead. "What's it feel like to lose someone you care about?"

Hatori thought for a moment. "It hurts." He said bluntly.

'That's Ha'ri talk for ya, short and simple' Momiji smiled bitterly. "Does it hurt like it did when I lost Mama?"

"That depends. Are you losing family?"

Momiji found himself thinking about that. 'I love Tohru. She's like an older sister to me, sometimes like a mother. But still…even if she ended up with Kyo instead of me…..nothing would change. She'd still be all those things. I'd never lose Tohru. How could I even think that she'd forget about me?' "How do you know when it's time to let go?" He stared at the older man.

"I don't know."

"Have you let go?" He quickly averted his eyes to the window as he asked.

This question surprised Hatori. It was a bold move coming from Momiji. "I'm beginning to. Because to me, Kana's happiness is more important than my own. Even though things didn't work out between us, I still want her to be happy with whomever she chooses."

"That makes sense." Momiji turned away from the window to stare at Hatori. "I can't fully understand Ha'ri, but a little of it I think I get. Her happiness is my happiness. So I guess if she's happier with him, then I should get out of the way, right?"

"I'm not going to tell you what to do Momiji, but I hope you're happy, whatever the outcome."

"Yeah, me too….." He trailed off before looking at the clock. "I should go home now, I have homework." Grabbing his bag, Momiji headed towards the door. Stopping, he turned, "Hey Ha'ri?"

"Hm?" Hatori was back in 'doctor mode' now, looking through his papers.

"Thanks." For a second, Momiji swore he'd seen a smile on the doctors' face.

"You're welcome." 'Find your own happiness Momiji…you deserve it."

* * *

"Ok! I'm ready!" Holding the bowl of soup in her hands, Tohru exited the house, heading over to where Yuki, Kyo, and Haru were waiting for her. "Kyo-kun! Are you ok?" She looked at Kyo, who was currently trying to remove himself from the bushes.

"Oh don't worry Mrs. Honda, He's okay. He was just being an idiot again." Yuki glanced back at Kyo before smiling at Tohru, "Shall we head over to see Momiji?"

"Uhm…."Tohru looked unsure as she glanced between Yuki and the still struggling Kyo. "We can't just leave him…"

"Don't worry." Haru reassured her. "I'll help him out, and then we'll catch up, ok?"

"Ok! Thank you so much Hatsuharu-san!" Tohru bowed, careful not to spill the soup, then she and Yuki left.

"Ow! Dammit, why'd he have to kick me into this bush? It – ouch! It's full of these stupid spikes!"

"Well Kyo, it is a holly bush…"Haru mumbled, sitting down across from the bush.

"Shut up! I know that! Besides, aren't you supposed to be helping me get out of this stupid bush?!"

"Well…I didn't help you in the bush." Haru shrugged, "and really Kyo, you should guard yourself better. Maybe then you wouldn't be in this mess, huh?" Haru couldn't help but smirk.

"I don't need advice from you! And I was guarding myself fine! That was a cheap shot!"

"You're just angry because you got distracted when you saw Hon –"

"Shut up!!" Kyo roared, plucking the last few leaves out of his hair. "Now let's go, maybe we can catch them before they get there."

"It's this way." Haru started heading into the woods.

"What? You idiot! It's this way!" Grabbing Haru's arm, Kyo began to drag him in the direction of Sohma Estate, mumbling, "Man, your sense of direction is as worse as ever."

* * *

"Is this it?" Tohru looked at the wooden door, before turning to Yuki.

"Umm…..I think so. I can't say I've ever been in Momiji's room." Yuki laughed nervously. 'Let's hope I'm right…'

"Well, I've never been in the front way…" Tohru mumbled, remembering climbing through the back with Momo. But when Yuki turned his confused gaze to her, she quickly tried to cover it up, "Uh! I mean….when Momiji was showing me around, we came by the back of this…er…..area, and um…yes…so I've never seen the door…heh." She put her head down, focusing on the hot thermos of soup.

"Ok then…..shall we?" Lifting his hand, Yuki knocked on the door twice before waiting for an answer. A few minutes later, they heard some shuffling before a voice came.

"Who is it?" Momiji called halfheartedly.

"Um….Momiji-kun? It's us." Tohru called, "Are you ok? We brought you soup."

It was silent on the other end as Momiji began to panic. 'Oh no! I know I told Hari I'd tell them, but I didn't think I'd have to do it so soon! Ah, what do I do?' "Um…" Momiji began to fake cough. "Ju-Just leave it out there. I don't want to give you my cold; Hari says it might be contagious! So just leave it outside and I'll get it, ok?"

"Oh, it sounds bad." He heard Tohru speak to who he could only guess was Yuki, as he didn't hear any yelling symbolizing that Kyo was around. "Maybe we should just go…" Momiji couldn't stand to hear the hurt in her voice, but he couldn't face them, not yet. A sound was heard, before their footsteps disappeared. Opening the door, Momiji bent down to pick up the thermos. 'It's so warm…' He thought as he closed the door.

* * *

"What's wrong Ms. Honda?" Yuki looked at the girl, who had seemed to be depressed ever since they'd left momiji.

"Ah, no. I mean, I'm ok." Tohru attempted a smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Sighing heavily, she followed Yuki to the gate, stopping when she heard her name.

"Yuki, Mrs. Honda, what are you two doing here?"

"Ah! Hello Hatori-san!" Tohru quickly bowed. "We were bringing momiji-kun some soup for his cold!"

"His cold…?" Hatori echoed, before he got an idea, "Yuki, come with me, we might as well do your check-up while you're here." Frowning in the direction of Momiji's room, He then turned to Tohru, "Mrs. Honda, maybe you should go back to see how Momiji is feeling now."

"Ok." Tohru headed back towards Momiji's room.

"Oh, and Mrs. Honda." Hatori called after her.

"Yes?"

"Tell him that **I** sent you."

"Yes!" Tohru nodded before returning back to her journey. Coming back to the door, Tohru lightly knocked once before putting her ear against the door, 'Maybe he's asleep…' "Momiji? Are you feeling any better?" After getting silence in return, she tried again, "Hatori-san sent me to check on you…"

'Man…Hari, you're killin me!' Momiji sat on his bed, hoping she'd go away. When he instead heard her lean her head against the door, Momiji sighed. "Tohru?" He called out quietly.

"Yes?" Her worried reply made him feel even worse 'She really thinks I'm sick…I can't lie to her like this, she's worried…'

"Thank you for the soup Tohru, but I'm not really sick." Momiji paused, taking a deep breath, "I lied." Momiji walked over to the door, placing his hand on it. "Tohru?"

"Why? Did we do something to make you upset? Did I?" Tohru was relieved that Momiji wasn't sick, but him being so depressed was making her worry.

"No…." Sitting down, Momiji placed his back against the wall. "It's just…I have something that I need to tell you."

Unconsciously sitting down as well, Tohru pulled her knees to her chest as she turned to looked out at the trees infront of the room. "Ok…"

Sighing again, Momiji tried to sort his thoughts. 'I have to tell her…C'mon Momiji, just do it! She needs to know…she's been trying so hard to break the curse.' Tohru hadn't told him, but he could tell she'd been looking for ways to break the curse, ever since the encounter with Akito at the summer home, "Tohru…something's happened…What would you do…If I told you my curse was broken?" He heard her gasp, but other than that, she said nothing. "I…it happened a week ago, but I was…afraid that if I told you….you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. I just didn't want you to leave me….like mama did. I didn't want to be rejected by someone else I love…" Momiji paused, running a hand through his hair. "And I knew how much telling the others would hurt them, so I just couldn't do it. Especially Yuki and Kyo…" After a few minutes of silence, he stood up, facing the door. "Tohru?" He slowly opened it, fearing that she had already left. He was taken aback when he suddenly felt arms around his neck. "Tohru…?" He looked down wide-eyed at the sobbing girl. "Tohru, did I upset you? I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you cry."**(A/n: I think that line was in the anime, so I'm sorry!)**

She quickly shook her head, "No….no, I'm not upset. I'm so very happy for you Momiji!" She laughed, pulling back and smiling up at him. "I would never leave you Momiji, we're friends! "You and everyone else are like family to me. I'm so happy, this is wonderful!"

"So….you're ok with it…?" When she nodded excitedly, Momiji's face broke out into a smile, "Yay! Oh, Tohru, I was so afraid, but this is great!" Hugging her back, he lifted her up, spinning around. The two of them were laughing so hard, they hadn't seen Yuki, Haru, and Kyo approach.

"What the hell…?" Kyo stood there, staring at the two of them as if they'd grown extra heads.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru and Momiji turned to face them, surprised.

"Momiji…? How…?" Yuki started.

"I don't know." Momiji shrugged. Seeing the 'I'm pissed' look creeping up on Kyo's face, Momiji let go of Tohru, walking right up to Kyo.

"What do you want, brat?" Kyo sneered.

"Look," Momiji whispered, "there's no need to be jealous. Even if she can't hug you, she still loves you more than she'll ever love me, ok? So…" Momiji stuck out his hand, smiling "Truce, ok?"

Begrudgingly, Kyo took his hand, "Whatever, who said I was jealous of you?"

Momiji smiled, "Kyo, you'll never change. Maybe that's why she likes you so much. Just…Don't hurt her, ok?"

"I wouldn't…" Kyo mumbled, frowning at Momiji.

"I know. I just had to make sure."

"Eh?" Tohru looked at the two, confused. (She couldn't hear them…)

"Don't worry Mrs.Honda, they've just…reached an agreement." Yuki stood beside her.

"What?" She looked around frantically, "Were they arguing? "

"Yup." Haru came to stand with them. "Over yo-" Momiji quickly cut him off

"We were fighting over something very precious to both of us…" He smiled.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you've made up." Tohru turned towards Yuki, "Did your checkup go well Yuki-kun?"

"Yes, it was fine. Now, shall we head back to Shigure's?"

"Yes! Momiji-kun, Hatsuharu-san, would you like to join us? You can pick the meal."

"Shougayaki." Haru said as he followed behind them.

"Ok!"

"Ooh, and Tohru!" Momiji ran up, grabbing her hand, "Let's stop and buy ice cream!"

"Ok!"

"Stop saying ok!" Kyo frowned

"Ok! I mean…..yes!" Tohru nodded before she and Momiji skipped ahead of the group.

Kyo sighed, walking behind them. "You two have too much energy…"

"No, you just don't have enough!" Momiji stopped, "Oh wait! We have to invite Hari! Wait here! I'll go get him!" He ran off before they could protest. Arriving at Hatori's office, he burst right in, "Haaaaaaari! You were right! And as thanks, we're going to Shigure's house for dinner, and I'm inviting you!"

Hatori didn't look up from his book as he spoke. "Thanks, but I'll pass." 'If you really want to thank me, keep that idiot Shigure away from me…' He thought to himself.

"Well, if you're sure…" Momiji stood there for a moment, seeing if Hatori would change his mind. When he didn't, Momiji turned and left, "See ya later Hari!" Running up to Tohru, he stopped. "Hari said he'll pass. But I'll bring him something back anyway! No one can resist your cooking!"

"Ok! You ready to go?" Tohru asked.

Taking her hand, Momiji began to skip again, and the five of them headed to Shigure's house. As soon as they'd left the Sohma Estate, Momiji and Tohru began singing,

"Who's in the forest strolling?

The birds and the bees sing Momiji!"

"Ugh…" Kyo groaned. "They're gonna get that stupid song stuck in my head…"

"I'm just glad that they're back to normal." Yuki sighed, "So I'm not going to complain…"

"Shougayaki…" Haru mumbled as the three of them trailed behind the singing duo.

END

**Well, the ending kinda blows, but overall, I think the story was ok. I liked writing Hatori and Momiji's father/son relationship (even though it may or may not be true.), and I feel bad that Shigure wasn't there, but oh well. The title was to kinda state Momiji's internal conflict, but it was also all I could think of. As I said before, please review!**

**Cheerio-panda45**


End file.
